


Fairest of Them All

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [26]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, mention of dick/babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's usually pretty confident, but the idea of a gala for the Avengers shakes her, and it's up to Jason to reassure her. And maybe to be talked into being her knight in shining armor. Or just coming with her to the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairest of Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU/MCU, Jason/Darcy, mirror, mirror on the wall](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/593228.html?thread=82847308#t82847308)_
> 
> I was actually in the middle of trying out an idea for Darcy saying it was time for him to meet her family since she knows his when I saw the prompt and this happened.

* * *

“Do you think I'm pretty?”

“What?” Jason asked with a frown. He'd been about to clean his gun, which he didn't do around Darcy unless he wanted to be tased, but he'd thought she was off with that girl Jane and some losers called the Avengers and wouldn't be back for days. He took the gun with him, deciding not to take any chances in case this was some kind of trick.

“Do you think I'm pretty?” Darcy repeated, piling her hair on top of her head and studying herself in the mirror. “Maybe cute, but not pretty, right?”

Jason leaned against the wall, watching her. “Are you kidding me? Yes, you're cute. You're hot. You're sexy. And beautiful. Who the hell made you think you weren't? This that Stewart guy again, because I will make _sure_ he gets hit by a train this time.”

“It's not a guy,” Darcy said. She turned away from the mirror. “It's just that there's this _huge_ party being held for the Avengers. Bunch of important people who saved the world are gonna be there, all those politicians and celebrities and... me.”

“Do yourself a favor and skip the galas. Trust me, they suck.”

“What would you know about it?”

Jason snorted. “I got adopted by a rich guy, remember? The one advantage of being estranged from my 'family' is that I no longer have to go there and pretend to like it. That's what Dick and the replacement and the demon spawn do. Not me.”

“Right. Sorry. I forgot.” Darcy shook her head. “It's stupid, right? Me being so upset about being there? It's just that all those other people contributed something. They saved the world. Or they're famous. I'm just a political science major who's one claim to fame is that I tasered Thor.”

“You tasered Thor?”

“Don't get jealous now,” Darcy said with a grin. “I only tasered him once. You, on the other hand, I've tasered so many times I've lost count. But they were all fun.”

He laughed. “That's my girl.”

She smiled, but it didn't last. “I am going to look like an idiot next to all of those people. I don't even have a good dress.”

“We can fix that. Just ask Babs. She knows how to find the right dress for these things—and if she can't, she'll send one of the Birds of Prey to help.”

“The what?”

“The Birds of—Babs has a team of kick ass ladies—mostly ladies, anyway—who go around fighting the good fight and all that. We don't exactly travel in the same circles, but we've crossed paths a few times.”

“Wow. So not only was she Batgirl once, but she has her own team of superwomen,” Darcy said. “Dick's girlfriend is kind of awesome. Why are you with me again?”

Jason set down his gun and crossed over to her. “I am with you because you get me in ways other people wouldn't even try to, because you're funny and cute and good with a taser. I've done the superhero girlfriend thing before. It didn't end well. Then again, I _did_ die, but that's the trade off. Joker killed me. He shot Babs and put her in a wheelchair. Being a superhero ain't cheap.”

“Joker did all that and he's still alive—how?” Darcy asked, folding her arms over her chest. “If it was up to me, he'd get tased. And not the teasing fun kind, but the kind that leaves them twitching after they're dead kind.”

“And that would be why I love you,” Jason told her, lifting her into his arms.

“So... you're going with me to this fancy ball thing, right? I mean, it won't be a fairy tale, I won't be a princess in a pretty gown and you would rather die than be my knight in shiny red armor, but I need you to be there, even if you hate it.”

He grunted.

“If we asked Dick and Barbara to come with us and make it easier for you?”

“That's not going to help. I'd be more likely to kill Dick after a few hours at a bad party.”

“You are _not_ killing Dick,” she said. She bit her lip, thinking, and then grinned when she came up with an answer. “If you're very good at the party, we can act out our own fairy tale later—oh, but only if you tell me I'm the fairest one of them all.”

“You know you are—with or without your taser.”


End file.
